This device relates to a connector for a flat cable and particularly to a connector to be connected to a strip line cable and the like.
A flat cable is used generally on various types of electronic computers including microcomputers, information processors such as electronic exchangers, word processors and the like, and other types of electronic machinery an apparatus operating to transmit electric signals.
Reliability and electrical stability are required for such a connection. Heretofore, equipment and cables have been connected generally through a connector. For example, the connection is performed by fitting ready access terminals arranged and built into a female or male connector on the cable side to ready access terminals of male and female connectors on machinery and apparatus (hereinafter called simply "apparatus"), terminal pins for printed substrates, etc.
A connector and a flat cable such as, for example, printed cable, ribbon cable or strip line cable have been connected heretofore by breaking through an insulting coating of the cable with the sharp point of a needle or wedge terminal device or a ready access terminal provided with a U-shaped groove for the connector and then connecting with the conductors provided therein. On the other hand, recently, the number of conductors in many flat cables has increased and resulted in high conductor density. There may be cases where the conductors are given in varying sizes for the purpose of improving transmission characteristics. The space between conductors is limited and further a connector mounted on the top side of a cable is detachable, thus resulting in the problem that a satisfactory contact and the connection strength can not be obtained in the conventional manner of connection mentioned above. Consequently, there remains something unsatisfactory in reliability and stability of electrical connection for particular electronic machinery and apparatus.
The device of this invention has been made in view of such defects, unavoidable heretofore, and its object is to provide a connector which is ready for securely connecting with a flat cable and also capable of securing and improving reliability and stability of such electrical connection.